Snacks with Alan
Next Quest Info Mother has arranged a simple dance party for you to have some relax. Objective Talk to Alan at the ball. Rewards EXP +500 Synopsis Magda bumped into Alan at the ball while Alan was putting deserts into a takeaway container. She found out that Alan kept a piggy at home who loves sweet food. Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Magda... My daughter, I have some good news... Magda: What good news? Eliza: Our patron is very satisfied with your performance... So he's even more generous with money towards us. Magda: It's all thanks to your great lecture. Eliza: Recently our patron seems don't have any requirements. You can take this time to have some rest. Magda: ...Really? (Can I temporarily take off my high heels?) Eliza: Here is a very relaxing ball. You don't have to deal with those nobles. Have fun. Magda: (I knew it... Taking off high heels is just a dream...) To spend a relaxing night, maybe I should just grab some food at the ball and give full reins to my thoughts. Story Chat 2 Magda: For a casual ball, the food here is very delicate... Ah... This chocolate cake with cream and strawberry looks delicious! Lynna: Hmm... A real lady will never show that face for some food! Magda: Hmm? This voice... Lynna: It's me, Lynna Jorcastle from the Jorcastle Family. Magda: (Hmm... Focus on food and stay away from her.) : Story Root 2 : Lynna: Humph! How dare you ignore me! This is a lesson for you. : Magda: Sigh... My good mood is over... : Ends Story Root 1 Lynna: Ah! Damn it! Magda: ...Phew... After all, finally I can eat in peace. Hmm? Where did all the desserts go? The man with a big bag looks familiar... It is... Mr. Alan! Alan: Cough... Lady Ellenstein, how do you do! Magda: Mr. Alan, what are you doing? Alan: Ah-ha-hah... Err... These desserts... Magda: (A honey cream cake fell out of Mr. Alan's bag!) Alan: I keep Jiu... No, a piggy in my home. It loves eating sweets... So I thought... Um... (Being caught by Lady Ellenstein is so embarrassing...) Magda: I see! Let me help! Hmm... We should get a take away box from the waiter. Alan: Hmm? Can we do that... Magda: No problem. These desserts would be thrown away if not finished. It's lovely that Mr. Alan can take them home... Alan: Lady Ellenstein, do you really think so? Magda: Of course! Ah... The bag is cracking! Let's get a box from the waiter! Alan: Lady Ellenstein, I really appreciate your help today... Magda: Ha-hah... It's nothing. Magda: Mr. Alan, it's getting late. Please take care on your way home. Alan: Ah... Oh... Sure... (Though Lady Ellenstein doesn't seem to mind at all... It still feels embarrassing to be seen by her...) (I've sent Lady Ellenstein home without even notice it...) Magda: Mr. Alan, if you don't go home quickly, your Jiu... I mean your baby pig... WIll be starving... Alan: Yeah! Jiu... My pig is waiting for me! (I'm ready to be kicked by other guards...) Anyway, thank you for your help, Lady Ellenstein... I don't mean to be rude but I have to say it... Lady Ellenstein, you are very different from other noble laides I know. Then... See you later! Magda: (...Should I take it as a compliment?) Story Chat 3 Magda: Mr. Alan, it's getting late. Please take care on your way home. Alan: Ah... Oh... Sure... (Though Lady Ellenstein doesn't seem to mind at all... It still feels embarrassing to be seen by her...) (I've sent Lady Ellenstein home without even notice it...) Magda: Mr. Alan, if you don't go home quickly, your Jiu... I mean your baby pig... WIll be starving... Alan: Yeah! Jiu... My pig is waiting for me! (I'm ready to be kicked by other guards...) Anyway, thank you for your help, Lady Ellenstein... I don't mean to be rude but I have to say it... Lady Ellenstein, you are very different from other noble laides I know. Then... See you later! Magda: (...Should I take it as a compliment?) Story Chat 4 Magda: Mother, I'm back... Eliza: Magda, how was it today? Was it a lot easier without all these nobles? Magda: I guess so. But I met the lady from the Jorcastle Family at the ball... And Mr. Alan. Eliza: Alan of the City Guard? How come... Magda: Mother, don't be so stressed. We only had a casual chat... Eliza: My child... I want to remind you... When a lady's heart is belonged to somewhat, she will lose her charm at social occasions. Magda: Rest assured, mother. Things are not heading that way... Eliza: That's good... Magda: (However... To my surprise, Mr. Alan is a very gentle man...) (The legendary hero of Finsel, the captain of the guards...) (He took desserts home from the ball for his pet.) (It feels warm and touching...) Category:Favor Quests Category:Transcript